Listen
by DearJanuary
Summary: ONE SHOT. Peter and Darcy.


Listen

Listen

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Degrassi related.

A/N: I've never written a songfic before so this is a brand new endeavor for me.

She looked like the kind of beautiful they only write about Greek mythology. She had hear hair down and curling at the bottoms that floated all the way down her back. She had massaged her whole body in lotion that made her sparkle and smell of cocoa and cream. She had painted her eyes properly so she came across like she was alive and awake but, it was all a façade. She was fully numb. The thin layer of lip gloss spread over her lips made her mouth slip into a smile easier which pleased her husband thoroughly.

"Darcy, I love your dress." The wife of one of her husband's colleague's told her, lightly touching the material.

"Thank you." Darcy graciously told her. Honestly, she hated the dress. It was too old for her, she was only twenty-one and the dress was too long on her. It made her look short and closer to thirty. It was goddess-style which was predictable considering her husband had picked it out and ordered it for her to wear for this evening particularly.

"It's straight from Donna Karan's showroom." Peter gushed, holding his palm against his wife's back, harder than anyone else ever had.

"It's beautiful." The woman nodded, approving it entirely.

Growing up, Peter always had had an ego but, ever since his first short film had gotten rave reviews at the Toronto Film Festival and he and Darcy had moved out to LA to film his first full length movie, his head had expanded greatly.

"Anyways, we should be going." Peter announced to his group of friends, that he really looked at as admirers and people to fund his latest project. "We've got to run a lot of screen tests tomorrow." Peter took his wife's hand to lead her out of the ballroom but, they were kept back by a voice.

"Darcy, what do you do while your husband's out working?" One of the mean at the table, asked in a chuckle. He thought Darcy was a simple Stepford style wife, which was the look Peter liked.

Truthfully, Darcy wanted to be enrolled in University, so she could take medicine in order to be a nurse but, Peter liked the role of bread winner and had completely shut down the idea when she first brought it up last year. She didn't do very much through out the day, Peter had limited her to only spending five hundred dollars a day when shopping or going to the spa so, and she usually bided her time by just hanging around their loft. She knit through out the day but, that could only take up so much time.

"She takes care of the house." Peter answered before Darcy could. Sometimes, he made her feel brain dead; she must've looked like a robot or catatonic to everybody around them.

"Well, why don't you steal yourself away for an afternoon, Darcy? Riva and I are going to Shi Spa tomorrow, come with us. We'd love you, too!" The woman who had admired her gushed.

As much as Peter wanted to mingle more with these couples since they were what was helping his career skyrocket and it was very important to be happy to be accepted by the elite, he didn't want to run the risk of Darcy saying something that would embarrass himself.

"I'd love to." Darcy smiled for the first time the whole night, it was genuine.

"Great."

"Oh, honey, I thought you were busy tomorrow." Peter stared at her the same way a trainer would stare at the monkey he was working and trying to teach.

"It would only be a few hours, wouldn't it be?" Darcy really wanted to go with the girls. She didn't have anyone she knew in the city and she hadn't been to the spa with someone else since she was fifteen.

"Maybe, next time." Peter turned to the girls and told them.

Peter held the door to his brand new car open for Darcy and closed it tightly as soon as she was in. Locking it before he even got in, it was just force of habit. Darcy felt like a caged in animal. Did he think she'd run away? He must've known she was growing distance. Peter unlocked the door once more and got inside. Like he always did, he locked the doors, started the engine, and put on his seatbelt.

"Darcy, can you keep your feet off the floor? I don't want to get it dirty yet." He explained, naturally and waited for her to lift her shoes off the ground. They took off down the boulevard and Peter began to ramble about how much money those couples were going to give to budget his film while Darcy sat quietly, staring out the window. She was in the city of dreams and on the avenue of stars, how could she be so trapped and dead already? She was twenty-one. Peter blabbed on while fiddling with the radio stations.

"Hey, I liked that song." She stopped him and looked over what he was doing.

"No, you don't." He scoffed. "It's horrible. It's one beat and the same three lines over and over."

Darcy sank back into her seat and went back to being a mute.

_Listen to the song here in my heart_

_A melody I start but can't complete_

_Listen to the sound from deep within_

_It's only beginning to find release_

They had only been married for three months but she was tired of playing house with Peter. She had always wanted to be a nurse, a neonatal nurse to be accurate. She had huge hopes for working with newborns and holding them inside the first minutes of their life. She had worked herself crazy in her Senior year to up her grades in order to be accepted into a great University.

_The time has come for my dreams to be heard_

_They will not be pushed aside and turned_

_Into your own, all cause you won't_

_Listen_

Peter slammed on the breaks to keep himself from running the red light. He slammed his hands against the wheel and swore loudly.

"Did you see the jerk? He cut me off. We could've made that!"

"We'll get there all the same." She simply mumbled. Honestly, the car jolting gave Darcy the boost she needed to take back her voice.

"Yeah, well I have things I have to do. It doesn't matter when you get home but, my time means something, Darcy."

That's when she knew, they didn't have any kind of relationship. They were two separate people just sharing the same space.

_Listen_

_I am alone at a cross roads_

Peter drove quickly through the night like a thief running from the law in a car he jacked. He carved the corner into the parcade they used. Darcy freed herself from the car as soon as they had parked by unlocking the door manually. Peter stood there by the door he was about to open, stunned. He'd never seen her like this. She never acted before him.

"What's wrong with you?" He scoffed at her. He imagined it was something petty.

Darcy stopped at the door that led to their building and tugged at the heavy door knob.

"Hold on, I have the key."

Peter had made two keys for their loft room but to actually get into the building from underground, he had never made Darcy a key. He figured she'd only ever have to use the front door where a bellman stood.

_I'm not at home in my home._

"I want you to make me a key." She demanded as soon as they got into the elevator that led them to their floor, floor 6.

"Only if you say please." He teased her in a very belittling way.

"I'm serious. I live here, I should have a key. This shouldn't be a shocking request."

"When are you going to be using the parcade doors, Darcy?" He started to fight with her just because she was fighting. This was brand new to Peter and he didn't like it at all.

"Peter Stone, you make me that key or I'm out of here!" She shouted, the whole elevator cart shook.

"Don't raise your voice at me!" He stepped directly at her until she was against the wall. Thankfully, the door opened and she went running to their door. She fished her key out of clutch and locked the door behind her. Out of breath, she kept her back against the door and felt Peter banging on the other end.

"Darcy, I have a key, you know."

She considered grabbing one of their dining room chairs from the new custom designed table they'd just got but, instead she just ran off to their bedroom to grab anything.

_I've tried and tried to say what's on my mind_

_You should have known._

"Darcy, what has gotten into you? Calm down." Peter had let himself into the loft and stood against the door frame of their bedroom where she was ripping beautiful designer clothing from their walk in closet. "Darcy, calm down." He said. "Darcy, stop!" He shouted and grabbed her wrist with one hand and wrapped his other arm around her stomach. Shouting and flailing her arms in the air Darcy fought him while he pushed her against their neatly made bed. It was folded the way Peter liked by Darcy every morning.

"I know you're stressed because I'm so busy with work but, things will change once the filming begins. So, just calm down." He held her down by the wrists on the edge of the bed and talked to her like he was scolding a kindergarten student.

_Now I'm done believing you_

_You don't know what I'm feeling_

_I'm more than what you've made of me_

_I followed the voice you gave to me_

_Now, I got to find my own_

"No." She definitely let out of her lips very softly, like cotton would sound if it could make a noise. Peter turned around and looked at her, surprised. His wife had never ever took a stand against him. She'd never questioned him since they moved to LA.

_You should have listened._

"What did you just say?"

"I'm finished, Peter. This is all just one big play you scripted and I'm finished. I won't play this part for you anymore!" She waltzed right past him and back into the closet to gather her things.

"Fine, Darcy," He thought he could trick her. "But, what are you going to take with you? Where are you going to go?" He turned around and watched her pick apart their closet. "My money bought everything in this place and we don't have joint-banking. You don't have any credit." He explained to her and she froze. She stopped and looked over her shoulder to see Peter grinning like the Chesire Cat. He really thought he had won. "That's right, baby, so just clean this up. I'm going to have a shower."

Peter started to walk out of his bedroom but, before he made it to the bathroom, he heard a large noise. A _Crash! Boom! Thug!_

Darcy had thrown everything she had in her hands against the floor and knocked over boxes of shoes that had lined the top shelf of the closet.

_There was someone here inside_

_Someone I thought had died so long ago_

"What the hell?" Peter watched his young wife rip off the dress and jewelry she was wearing that he had dressed her in. She kicked off her heels and then ripped off the bra she had clasped on that morning. She searched the closet for her Degrassi spirit squad uniform that she had kept for sentimental reasons. It was the only thing she owned in the entire closet. She had bought it with her own money when she was fifteen.

"What are you doing, Darcy? Stop!" He shouted. She was not giving up. She was not backing down. Peter stalked over to her but she whipped her hair over her head as she climbed into a skirt that was getting snug on her.

"Stop!" She shrieked while her face flushed red. As red as the blood that was pumping through her and racing. She wasn't even crying because, there was nothing sad about this moment. She was climbing out of the dark she'd let Peter sit her down in. She was being released.

_Oh, I'm screaming out _

_My dreams will be heard_

Braless and commando, Darcy walked out of the closet in her Panther's uniform complete with bright white sneakers that squeezed her toes tightly.

"Where the hell are you going to go?" Peter watched her toss her purse to the side and rip open the door.

_I don't know where I belong_

_But, I'll be moving on_

_If you don't, if you won't_

"Away from you." She shot simply and slammed the door behind her.

_Listen_

Inside the loft, Peter crumbled. Did his wife just walk out on him? Was he alone? Suddenly the loft consumed him and he had never felt so small in the world. He was on top of the world only minutes ago.

Outside the building, Darcy walked the streets of LA in her high school spirit squad uniform and as uncomfortable as she was, she couldn't stop smiling. She was lost, broke, alone but, she was herself.

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE.**

**Listen - Beyonce**


End file.
